


598.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: I thought about For Life by EXO D.O. (English Version) and Someone Like You by EXO CBX while writing this chapter.What will happen to their plan? Will they succeed? What if they won't be able to stop Mina from leaving?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	598.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about For Life by EXO D.O. (English Version) and Someone Like You by EXO CBX while writing this chapter. 
> 
> What will happen to their plan? Will they succeed? What if they won't be able to stop Mina from leaving?

"Why are we stopping, Mister?" Mina asked. 

"I just got a message from your father, Ma'am. He wants to talk to you before you leave."

"What?! We talked last night. Ugh, nevermind. Please drive faster, Mister. Someone might see us here."

Mina lied when she told Wendy that she'll leave at dusk. She had a feeling that Wendy would tell everything to her sister, Chaeyoung then Chaeyoung would tell it to Jeongyeon then Jeongyeon would tell it to Nayeon. She opened her phone. Nayeon was her lockscreen and her picture of her with Nayeon was her homescreen. She sighed. 

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" the driver asked her. 

"Y-Yeah."

"I was asking you about Miss Nayeon earlier but you were occupied by something, Ma'am."

"Mister Kwangsoo, Nayeon is happy with someone else. I have accepted that. Please, you should, too."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's still a long drive. You can rest for a bit. I'll just wake you up when we arrive."

Mina heaved a sigh. She looked outside the window, not realizing that she was slowly falling asleep. 

"What the fuck should we do?!" Momo exclaimed on her phone. 

Mina already departed when Momo arrived at her rest house. 

"W-What if she's on the plane right now?! I don't think I'll last a week without seeing Mitang. I don't wanna experience what I've experienced before, Jeongyeon!" she panicked. 

"Hirai, calm the fuck down," Jeongyeon told her on the other line. "Jihyo's already contacting Director Taecyeon. Calm down and go at the venue safely. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes. Thank you. I'll meet you guys there," Momo hung up. 

"Oh, god," Momo whispered. "I need to calm down. I'll succeed this shit. I just need to stop Mina from leaving. But I guess, she already left. Shit!" Momo kicked her car. 

"I gotta stop thinking something," Momo massaged her temples. 

After minutes of panicking, Momo decided to go to the venue. 

"You shut the fuck up, Park!" a girl's voice echoed on Mina's ear. 

Mina opened her eyes but she saw nothing. She was blindfolded. She moved but felt that she was tied up. 

"W-Who are you?!" she shouted. 

"S-Shit! Bae, she woke up!" another girl stated. 

"Will you all please stop mentioning each other's surname?! She will recognize us all!" another voice roared. 

"You just gave her an idea, Kim. Great job."

"Shut up, Kang!" 

"Oh my god! Why are you shouting?! Mina woke up can't you see?!" Mina heard another voice. 

"Unnie, they're talking while mentioning each other's surname."

"What?! Stupidity at its finest."

Mina's listening to them. All of the voices were all familiar to her.

_Park, Bae, Kim, Kang_

"Untie me. I know all of you. My father will know about this," Mina declared. 

"Mina, you're not a Malfoy. You're a Myoui. And to tell you what, he ordered us to do this. And oh, you just missed your flight."

"U-unnie, she knows us. Can we remove her blindfold? It'll irritate her skin."

"Wait! I wanna do something before I remove her blindfold."

"Do it now! The time is running!" 

Mina felt something warm on her cheeks. "What are you doing?!" She felt someone's lips against hers. 

"What the fuck, Sooyoung?!" 

"I've been wanting to do that! You know that I like her!"

"Yes! But it's not right!"

Yeri removed Mina's blindfold. "Mina unnie, I'm so sorry," she whispered. 

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Mina asked. 

"We were called by Sir Akira. He told us to keep you tied until you miss your flight," Yeri answered. 

"Can you untie this for me?" 

"Sure, unnie."

"By the way, where's Mister Kwangsoo?" 

"He's waiting outside. Don't worry, he knows everything."

"Stop talking to me in English, Seungwan! I don't understand you!" Sooyoung exclaimed. 

Joohyun moved closer to Mina and Yeri. "Mina, I'm sorry. We don't want you to leave."

"Yeah. That's why we did this," Seulgi agreed. 

Mina sighed. "I understand. I can still book a flight, for your information."

"Well, I don't think you can after the event later," Yeri's tongue slipped. 

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. 

"Nayeon's getting married," Wendy butted in. 

"She what?!" 

"Surprise!" Wendy teased. 

"When is her wedding?" 

"Today."

"Today?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she tell me?!" Mina asked. 

"Because you'll be hurt," Sooyoung butted. 

"Mina, do you really love Nayeon?" Wendy asked. 

Mina nodded slowly. "I do."

Sooyoung patted Mina's shoulder. "We know."

"Where is she? What time will the wedding start? I need to talk to her before I leave."

"Wait! You should wear this," Seulgi gave a dress.

"Why should I wear this?"

"You need a grand entrance."

"But I'm not objecting the wedding nor the one who'll get married!" 

"Well, you're not. But I suggest you should at least dress up well because you're meeting Nayeon for the last time."

Mina stared at the dress. 

"Time is running, Mina," Wendy uttered. 

"Great!" Joohyun clapped her hands when Mina accepted the dress. 

"Now we only need to put some make up on you, Mina unnie," Yeri told Mina. 

"Fine."

"Omo, Mina unnie! You're stunning!" Yeri remarked. 

"Of course! She's Myoui Mina," Sooyoung said. 

Mina smiled at Sooyoung. "Can I have a moment with Sooyoung?" she asked. 

"S-Sure!" Wendy gave Mina two thumbs up. "Let's go, girls."

"Sooyoung," Mina called. 

"Yes?"

"I heard you earlier. Is that true?"

Sooyoung scratched her nape. "W-Well, yeah. I was planning to confess—"

Mina hugged Sooyoung. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you were just playing around before every time we're together. I never thought that you're keeping those feelings."

Sooyoung giggled. "You don't have to be sorry. At least I've kissed you earlier. That's okay with me."

Mina parted from the hug. "You didn't ask for my permission."

Sooyoung laughed awkwardly. "Do I still need to? I mean you won't allow me to."

"You're a very great friend to me, Sooyoung. I hope you understand me. My heart only belongs to her."

"I know, Mina. I know."

Mina cupped Sooyoung cheeks. She looked directly at the latter's eyes. "I would gladly try it with you if my path didn't cross with Nayeon's."

"What are you saying? You and Nayeon are destined to each other. You two are each others' childhood."

Sooyoung held Mina's hands on her cheeks. "I'm sorry to spoil you, Mina, but, you're the one who's gonna marry Nayeon," she whispered then removed Mina's hands on her cheeks. 

"H-Huh?"

"They're watching us right now. And I tell you, Nayeon's gonna be so mad at me."

"What do you mean?"

Sooyoung leaned in to whisper on Mina's ear. "Look on your left. There's a camera. Your girl is watching you since you arrived here. She doesn't trust me when I'm around you."

"Can you please enlighten me, Sooyoung?!"

Sooyoung faced Mina. "Nayeon left Chef Do Kyungsoo for you. She loves you, Mina."

"What?! If you're only saying those things to stop me from leaving then no. You can't change my mind. I'll leave for good. Period."

"Nayeon gained her memories back, Mina," Sooyoung sighed. 

Mina froze. "Did I hear you right?"

Sooyoung nodded then looked at her watch. "We don't have much time. This was supposed to be a surprise but I can't think of anything to stop you except the truth. Nayeon's really going to be so mad at me. Let's go. You need to be married to her so that you won't be able to leave us anymore."

"Wait! Let me process everything!" Mina exclaimed. 

The rest of the Velvets came in. "What's going on?" Wendy asked. 

"I told her everything," Sooyoung confessed. 

"What?! You are so dumb, Sooyoung!"

"Oh please. I know, Wendy. You don't have to say it on my face."

"That freaking Sooyoung!" Nayeon hissed. 

Chaeyoung appeared beside her. "Nayeon unnie, we have a problem."

"Problem? What is it?"

"Wendy unnie just messaged me that the bar needs her right now. Something came up," Chaeyoung explained. 

"Tss. I told her to close it for today," Nayeon shook her head. 

"Who will be the one to sing? We can't call someone anymore."

"I can sing," Kyungsoo butted in. 

"Chef Do?" Chaeyoung asked. "You can? I mean, can you? I mean, you do? That's great!"

Kyungsoo smiled at Nayeon. "There's a piano right? I can call my friend ASAP. He's a pianist. As far as I can remember, he's only blocks away from here. I do also have a friend who sings well than me. I'll also contact him."

"That's a very great idea, Chef Do! Thank you! I need to go now. You two can talk to each other now," Chaeyoung said.

"You don't have to do this, Kyungsoo," Nayeon told Kyungsoo. 

"Oho. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I want to."

Kyungsoo put his index finger to shush Nayeon. "Save your voice for later."

Nayeon glared at him then removed his finger. "Ya!"

"Gotta go. I still need to contact my friends," Kyungsoo smirked. 

"Hey," Jeongyeon called. 

"Jeong. 'Sup?" 

"You okay? You look like you're about to shit on the ground anytime," Jeongyeon teased.

"Ew, Jeongyeon! Get out of my face! You're disgusting!" 

Jeongyeon laughed at her. "Nay, you're fucking funny!" 

Nayeon hit her. "Hajima!"

"Ouch! Stop assaulting me!"

"Ya! You two are making a scene," Jihyo scolded them. 

"Of course! I'm Im Nayeon! I catch any spotlight," Nayeon boasted. 

"Geez, I'm outta here. I think your audaciousness made me cheat on you," Jeongyeon joked. 

"Good thing, I became tired of you. Now, I have found my girl."

"Yeah. I guess that was my purpose," Jeongyeon agreed. _Sadly._

Nayeon slightly nudged her. "Hey, that was totally below the belt. I'm sorry, Jeong."

"It's okay. I'll be okay."

Jihyo snaked her arm on Jeongyeon's waist. "Hey, at least we're all still friends. We got you, Jeongyeon. It's not like I'm getting married today, too."

Nayeon almost choked. "Y-Yeah. We're still friends.

"Are you okay, Nayeon unnie?" Jihyo asked. 

"Nervous," Nayeon answered. 

"I'm gonna go check what Momo is doing," Jeongyeon said. 

"Yeah. Sure."

When Jeongyeon left, Jihyo found it uncommon because Jeongyeon doesn't usually do it.

"Strange. Nayeon unnie, do you think they're hiding something? Are they that close now?" Jihyo was curious. 

"Ya, do you think Jeongyeon will ever check Momo if they aren't close?" 

"Right. Omo!"

"What? Why?"

"Nayeon unnie, did you just say something that made sense to me?" Jihyo acted surprised. Nayeon pushed her. "I swear to god, Jihyo. If Taecyeon oppa didn't adopt you, I would've bullied you!"

Jihyo made a face. "As if you can!"

"Nayeon-ah, this is Park Chanyeol. He's the pianist that I've mentioned to you earlier," Kyungsoo introduced. 

Chanyeol bowed at Nayeon. "Annyeonghaseyo! It's my pleasure to meet you in person, Miss Im Nayeon. I've heard so many things about you. I'll play the piano well for you."

"Oho. I'll be the one who's singing. So, you must've said that you'll play the piano well for me," Kyungsoo disagreed. 

"Whatever," Chanyeol whispered but Nayeon still heard it. Nayeon chuckled. "I'm Im Nayeon. It's my pleasure to meet a friend of Kyungsoo. Please play the piano well for us."

"This is Kim Jongdae. He can hit high notes that are higher than him."

"Ah, wae?! You're short, too! Anyway, I'm Kim Jongdae, Miss Im Nayeon. I'll sing for free, don't worry. You took care of our friend for months. This is our way of saying thanks to you," Jongdae stated. 

"It's nothing, Jongdae-ssi. We're business partners after all," Nayeon smiled.

"Are we there yet?" Mina asked for the nth time. 

"We're near, Mina. Don't worry," Sooyoung assured. 

"Wendy unnie should've just closed the bar. She'll miss half of the ceremony," Yeri uttered.

"Someone's following us," Kwangsoo declared. "No, no, no! Please don't look back."

"What are we going to do?" Joohyun asked. 

"I'll be taking a different road. If they are still following us, please tell it to Director Taecyeon or Sir Akira. For the meantime, act like you're not aware that we are being followed."

"I gotta tell this to Wendy," Seulgi said. 

"I hope he's not following us," Yeri was scared. 

"We're going to be alright, Yeri," Sooyoung assured.

Almost an hour passed by. They were still followed.

"I'm afraid to conclude that we are really being followed," Kwangsoo stated. 

"I don't want to die. I still wanna meet Ariana Grande," Yeri panicked. 

"Hajima! We're not going to die, silly!" Joohyun scolded Yeri. 

Mina looked back. To her surprise, the car was familiar to her. "Mister Kwangsoo, please stop the car."

"Ma'am?"

"Stop the car."

"It's too dangerous out there."

"I know that car. I want to check if I know the owner," Mina calmly said. 

Kwangsoo had no choice. He stopped the car at a safe place. 

"Mina, are you sure?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Don't worry," Mina smiled. 

Kwangsoo reached something below. 

Seulgi squealed. "A gun!" 

"He's also my bodyguard, Seulgi," Mina said. 

"Be careful, unnie," Yeri told Mina. 

Mina got out of the car. The car stopped right in front of her. Kwangsoo was behind her, ready to fight for Mina's life. 

"I knew it," Mina whispered. 

"My favorite chingu!" 

It was _Kim Junmyeon_. Kwangsoo sighed in relief. 

"Omo! You're stunning!" Junmyeon remarked. 

Mina punched him. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"That's for scaring us! You stupid! We thought we are being followed by someone!"

Junmyeon laughed. "I'm sorry! I thought you recognize my car."

Kwangsoo hid his face. He knew Junmyeon's car but he forgot that it was Junmyeon's. He sneakily went back to the driver's seat. Unfortunately, he failed. 

Mina stomped her foot. "Mister Kwangsoo, how did you not recognize his car?" Mina was pouting. 

Kwangsoo bowed. "I'm really sorry, Ma'am. I was being cautious."

"Don't blame Mister Kwangsoo, Mina-ya! He's just doing his job," Junmyeon clicked his tongue. 

"When did you arrive?" Mina asked. 

"Around 8 am, I think."

"Why are you here? I thought you have business trips for a whole year?" 

"I have. I was actually in Korea yesterday. Taecyeon told me that you and Nayeon will be wed today. It was Nayeon's idea to invite me. Fortunately, I have my rest day today. I don't wanna miss the wedding of my favorite chingu so I flew here," Junmyeon grinned. 

"Really?! She invited you?!" Mina was shocked. 

"Shocking, right? When we first met at the Gala and knew that I asked you to be my date, she looked at me like she's strangling me in her mind. She's really something else."

Mina flushed when she reminisced what they did during the Gala.

"Mina? What's taking you so long? We'll be late."

Junmyeon checked who called Mina. 

"What a good timing!" Mina clapped her hands. 

Junmyeon scratched his nape when he saw Joohyun. 

"You two have finally met! Junmyeon, this is Bae Joohyun, the one that I was telling you about before. Joohyun, this is Kim Junmyeon," Mina introduced. 

Junmyeon cleared his throat. "It's nice to finally meet you, Joohyun-ssi."

Joohyun smiled awkwardly. "Me too."

"Ya! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Sooyoung shouted from the car. 

"It's a relief that it's Kim Junmyeon, unnie. I thought I was going to die earlier," Yeri said. 

"I already told you. We're not gonna die," Joohyun nudged Yeri. 

"I already see a lot of men in black. We're here," Seulgi stated. 

"A beach?" Mina asked. 

"The school meal club suggested all of these," Yeri told Mina. 

"School meal club?" Mina asked. 

"Dahyun unnie, Chaeyoungie and Tzuyu," Yeri answered. 

"You mean everything is all planned?" 

"Yep."

"Someone's waiting for you outside," Sooyoung whispered to Mina. 

Seulgi patted Mina. "We'll be leaving you here now. Our work here is done."

"W-Wait!"

Mina sighed when the Velvets left here. "Mister Kwangsoo, are you leaving me here, too?" she asked. 

Kwangsoo smiled at her then went out of the car. Mina rolled her eyes then decided to go out, too.

"Dad? Mom? Yuta? What are you doing here?" Mina asked. 

"We're here for your wedding, duh?" Yuta answered. 

Mina eyed her father. "What was that?! You told my friends to tie me up? Dad, you're being unreasonable."

"Mina, we don't want you to leave. Two years without you made us miss home," her Dad said. 

"At least, you'll be marrying your long lost lover now. Smile, Mina. It's your day. You're gonna get married," Yuta uttered. 

Mina sighed. "I feel betrayed."

"No need to feel that way. You're here now."

"You look awesome, Mina. As always," Mina's mom commented. 

Mina smiled at her mom. "Thanks, mom."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get you to your girl!" 

The venue of the wedding was no joke. It was well-decorated despite of having a minimal style. It totally impressed Mina. 

After a few minutes, they already reached their destination. Mina saw Nayeon waiting for her to walk in the isle. Tears were forming on Mina's eyes. 

"Hey! You forgot this. Oh, I'll just put this one. There!" Wendy told Mina while clipping a flower on her hair. "Omo, are you crying? The wedding is not starting yet. You'll ruin your makeup!"

Mina giggled. "I'm just happy."

"You go girl! Time to exchange vows with your girl."

"She's right, Mina. You'll be walking yourself on that isle all the way to Nayeon. We'll always be behind you no matter what," Mina's mom kissed her forehead. 

"I can't believe you're marrying someone already. Whatever happens, you'll always be my precious little girl," Mina hugged her father. 

"You're all making me cry!"

"We're so sorry, sweetie."

"Come on. Let go now. Your girl is already waiting for you."

Mina sniffed. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you, too, Mina."

When Mina started walking, Kyungsoo started singing with the accompaniment of a piano.

_This life has twists and turns_  
_But it's the sweetest mystery_  
_When you're with me_

Mina couldn't deny that Do Kyungsoo has an angelic voice. It made her want to cry more. Their friends were all there. They were all smiling. She looked at Nayeon. She still felt far from her. Nayeon was smiling at her. _Surreal._ It felt surreal for Mina walking down the isle and then Nayeon was waiting for her. She never thought that this time would come. She already lost hope of being with her love of her life. Mina couldn't stop herself from crying. Everything was sinking in to her. Everything was like just a dream. _And she hoped that she would never ever wake up again._

_I'm talking 'bout forever_  
_Never gonna let you go_  
_Giving you my heart and soul_  
_I'll be right here with you for life_  
_Baby, all I wanna do_  
_Is spend my every second with you_

Mina finally reached her destination: _Im Nayeon._

_So look in my eyes_  
_I'll be by your side_

_"For life,"_ Nayeon whispered joining Kyungsoo. 

" _Minari_ , don't cry. I'm here now. I'm back, my penguin," Nayeon wiped Mina's tears. 

Nayeon inhaled deeply. "I know we've been through ups and downs since we were kids. We were separated for some reasons. But that didn't stop us from finding each other once again although we have grown up and almost forgot each other. We are fated to be together, Minari. I love you so much. I promise to be always beside you. To be your shoulder to cry on. To be your stress reliever. Anything under the sun. That's how much I love you. I'll do everything just to be your _nirvana._ I promise to love you until my last reincarnation. Oh gosh. I hope I'm making sense here. I hate to deliver lengthy speeches."

Mina laughed. She reached for Nayeon's hands. "First of all, I'm not a bottom." Everyone laughed after Mina let go of those words. "We'll see," Nayeon whispered. 

Jeongyeon booed. "Boo! You're gross, Im Nayeon!"

Nayeon glared at her. "Shut up."

Mina was shaking. "Relax, babe. I'm here," Nayeon calmed her. 

Mina took a deep breath. "To tell you frankly, I was about to lose hope for us. I didn't think that I would be experiencing that. You're right about we've been through ups and downs. A lot of ups and downs. But see? Here we are, standing in front of our friends and families, exchanging vows. I was given another chance again to prove that I deserve you. I won't ever do the things that I did before. I was wrong for leaving you. But yet, you still came back. You deserve so much love in this world, _Nayeonie._ I am willing to pour all my love to you. For better or for worse. Nayeonie, you don't have to do everything to be my _nirvana_ because you already are my _nirvana_."

Most of their friends and families were crying because of the heartfelt messages from the couple. 

"Finally," Jeongyeon uttered. 

"You okay?" Jihyo asked. 

"She already found her happy ending. I'm happy for her."

Jihyo was worried for Jeongyeon. "Ya, Yoo Jeongyeon, you don't have to pretend that you're not hurt from witnessing all of these. I understand you. Don't be so hard on yourself. You can let it out. I know you."

"I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Huh? What are you saying, Jeongyeon-ah?"

"You know, you and Nayeon both have wonderful partners in your lives."

"You sound like you're jealous."

"Who wouldn't be? Nayeon is part of the richest family back in Korea while her wife is the CEO of the biggest company here in Japan. Momo is making so much money because of her dance studios while you are technically the daughter of the CEO of Im Co. Now, tell me, why shouldn't I be jealous? Park Jihyo, I'm single and I'm broke as fuck."

"You have us, Jeongyeon. You'll find the right one for you. Don't worry," Jihyo was trying so hard not to laugh at Jeongyeon. 

"You may now kiss each other. Congratulations to the both of you!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking, babe?" Nayeon faced Mina. 

"No. I'm not a mind reader," Mina joked. 

Nayeon cupped Mina's cheeks. "So where do you wanna do our honeymoon?"

Mina flushed. "W-What?!"

Nayeon smiled before finally pressing her lips against Mina's. The crowd cheered for them. 

"Cheers to happy endings!" 

Jongdae started singing the famous song, _Everytime_ from a very known drama.

"Ya! Fuck each other later! We still prepared a party for you!" Jeongyeon shouted. 

Mina parted from their kiss. "I love you, babe."

"I love you more," Nayeon answered.

"Okay! Time for pictures!"

"The newly wed couple first!"

Nayeon and Mina posed for the camera. 

"Can you pinch me, babe?" Mina asked. 

"Why?" 

"To check if this is not a dream?"

"Silly you. Of course this is not a dream, Minari. Can you believe it? Eomma told me to marry you when we grow up. I've done that now."

Nayeon pecked Mina. "You're tied to me now. That means you cannot go anywhere without me, babe."

Mina rolled her eyes. "As if you'll allow me to go somewhere without you."

"Okay! Next is the Myoui family! Then parents after that is the brother!"

"Oh my god. My feet are so tired now," Nayeon complained. 

Mina intertwined her hand with Nayeon's. "Do you want to take a rest?"

"Can we just go home now? I missed you so much. We need some time together alone. Two years without you feels like a lifetime."

"Uhuh. But then you still managed to have a boyfriend."

"Ya, it was because I bumped my head real hard!"

"Whatever."

"Besides, your gummy smiles still caught my heart. I still fell in love with you."

"Congratulations to the both of you!" Jeongyeon appeared. 

Nayeon gently pushed her. "Ya! You already congratulated us earlier. What's with you, Jeong?"

Mina noticed that Jeongyeon was not paying attention. She was looking around the venue of the party. "Jeongyeon unnie? Is there something bothering you?"

Nayeon snapped her fingers to catch Jeongyeon's attention. "Earth to Yoo Jeongyeon!"

"H-Huh? What is it?" Jeongyeon asked. 

"Is there something bothering you?" 

"Nothing!" Jeongyeon exclaimed. 

"Great! May I excuse myself then? I need to go to the washroom," Mina stated. 

"N-No!" Jeongyeon answered. 

"What the fuck is happening with you?!" Nayeon hissed. 

"Are you okay, Jeongyeon unnie?"

"If you're going to the washroom ask s-someone to accompany you, Mina."

"Okay. So may I go to the washroom now?"

"Sure, babe. You want me to go with you?" Nayeon suggested. 

"No need. Just stay with Jeongyeon unnie. I'll ask Wendy to go with me."

Jeongyeon was still looking around the venue. Drops of sweat were running down her face. 

"Yoo Jeongyeon, look at me," Nayeon commanded. 

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you being like this?!"

"Okay, listen carefully. You and Mina need to leave now."

"Why?!"

"Because someone's after your life!"

Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?! The venue is heavily secured!"

"Keep your voice low!" Jeongyeon whispered. 

"Give me one valid reason to believe you."

Things happened so fast. A man in black pulled out a gun and then aimed it at Nayeon's back. Jeongyeon saw him so she quickly exchanged position with Nayeon before the man pulls the trigger. 

Everyone shrieked when they heard a gunshot. 

_And then another gunshot._

Joohyun saw what happened and good thing she was near to another security. She let her adrenaline lead her, pulled the gun of the security and then shot the man thrice who tried to harm Nayeon. _Good thing, Joohyun did archery._

Everyone couldn't move. 

"Guards! Secure the whole venue!" Taecyeon commanded, breaking the silence. Junmyeon called his men. Myoui Akira did the same. 

Jeongyeon smiled at Nayeon. "I told y-you." She fell down on her knees and then coughed blood. 

"Jeongyeon!" Nayeon cried. "Oh my god! Stay with me!"

_Yoo Jeongyeon was shot twice._

Thankfully, Minseok was there. He hastily ran to Jeongyeon. "Let me check her."

Jihyo ran towards them. "Yoo Jeongyeon, oh my god!" Jihyo wanted to touch Jeongyeon but she couldn't. 

"Y-Ya, why are you c-crying? The bullets are far away from my heart and liver. I-I'm not gonna d-die."

"She's right. But still, you are in a critical situation. Because of these gunshots, you may not be able to walk or to move again based from their places," Minseok declared pointing at Jeongyeon's leg and back. 

"C-Call an ambulance!" Tzuyu shouted. 

"I already did. Now, we just have to keep her awake until the ambulance arrives. I'm afraid to tell that my things won't help her situation. Her wounds might be infected," Minseok explained. 

Jeongyeon winced. "Fuck. Where's M-Mina?"

"U-Unnie, I'm here," Mina said. 

"Shit! You're bleeding too much!" Jihyo panicked. 

"She's showing signs of severe bleeding. As much as possible, you need to stop moving, Jeongyeon-ssi," Minseok remarked. 

Nayeon held Jeongyeon's shoulders softly. "Jeongyeon, look at me. Do not ever close your eyes!"

"I can't feel my legs," Jeongyeon bit her lip. 

"Oh my god! Why is the ambulance so slow?!"

"Why did you do that?" Nayeon asked. 

"Did what?"

"Catching the bullets for me?!"

Jeongyeon chuckled. "I love you. I told that to you so many times. I'm willing to risk my life for you to be safe."

Nayeon wept. She fished a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood on Jeongyeon's face. 

"Jeongyeon-ah, this is my fault. I'm really sorry. I know my sorry won't be enough. I trusted those men too much," Taecyeon kneeled in front of her.

Jeongyeon's surgery was successful. Taecyeon promised her that he would be shouldering the expenses until she recovers. Jeongyeon went to a rehab to practice walking again. She was able to walk again in not less than two months. 

Jeongyeon accidentally heard two men talking about the ambush. They were ordered by Im Yeondong to kill Nayeon or Mina. It was unexpected because Im Yeondong knew what was happening before he passed away. It's a pity that he was willing to kill her own daughter because he wasn't able to move on from his wife's death. Joohyun's shots killed the one who shot Jeongyeon and the other one was caught and sentenced into a lifetime imprisonment. Joohyun was almost jailed but everyone in the venue testified for her and proved her innocence. 

On the other hand, Momo decided to postpone her proposal to Jihyo until Jeongyeon finally heals. Sana and Tzuyu confessed that they're in a relationship together. Dahyun and Chaeyoung's relationship was going strong. 

Myoui Company was passed down to Mina. Then, the merging of Im Co. and Myoui Company was still to be announced. 

Nayeon gave the resto to Jeongyeon. At first, Jeongyeon didn't want to accept it but Nayeon scolded her so she had no choice but to accept it. 

"Are you ready, Momo?" Nayeon asked. 

"Jihyo and Jeongyeon unnie will be here soon," Mina told Momo. 

"You should do what I've suggested, Momo!" Sana exclaimed. 

"That's fucking lame!" Momo commented. 

"Even so. You should be grateful that I'm helping you to think on how to kneel down in front of Jihyo."

The nine girls decided to do some catching up. It was Momo's plan. She told everyone except Jihyo about the proposal. 

Sana signaled Momo to do her proposal now. Momo glared at her. Sana rolled her eyes and then kicked Momo's leg. 

"Ouch!" Momo screamed. 

Jihyo was beside her. "What's wrong?"

Momo laughed awkwardly and scratched her nape. "Nothing, baby. I think I dropped something on the floor. I'll check it."

Momo fished the small box inside her pocket and kneeled in front of Jihyo. The rest of the group cooed. Jihyo saw the small box Momo was holding. Momo opened it and a beautiful ring showed in front of Jihyo. 

Momo cleared her throat. "Park Jihyo, will you marry me?"

Jihyo nodded. "Yes! I'll marry you, Hirai Momo!"

Dahyun hit the wine glass gently with a spoon. "Kiss!"

Everyone in Nayeon's resto clapped for them. 

"Kiss!"

Jihyo hushed them. "Stop it!"

"Kiss!"

Jihyo gave them a deadly glare them pulled Momo into a kiss. 

"What do you think?" Mina asked when she removed Nayeon's blindfold. 

Nayeon's mouth was in agape. 

"Uhuh. Cool, right?" Mina asked. 

"I'm offended," Nayeon declared. 

Mina wheezed. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"You build a kiddie pool for me? You're kidding me, Miss Myoui."

"That suits you, Miss Im. You don't know how to swim, right?"

Nayeon clicked her tongue. "This gave me an idea. Why don't we adopt kids? What do you think?"

Mina pinched her cheeks. "Don't you think that we should spend time with each other first? We're married for only a year now."

"Right. Then, what are we waiting for? We should spend the time of our life now!" Nayeon exclaimed. 

"Are you pertaining to that thing, Nayeonie?" Mina asked. 

"Minari, what else should it be?" Nayeon answered meaningfully. 

Nayeon pecked Mina. "I love you so much, Minari. You'll always be my _nirvana_."

Mina hugged her. "I love you, too, Nayeonie. We'll always be each other's _nirvana_."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay~ We've finally come to an end! I'm not very good at fluffs so I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations :)) Thank you for being with me 'til now~ Until next au 👀 peace y'all 💙
> 
> Visit my twt acc for more aus: @kookeunayeon


End file.
